1. Field of the Invention
The present invention lies in the fields of solar energy and of energy conservation in buildings. More particularly it is in the field of heating and air conditioning wherein the building structures and their materials cooperate in a heat pump system operating between the sun as the direct source of energy and the cold of space as the direct sink and wherein a building wall and/or roof collects, disposes of, stores and applies energy on command to maintain predetermined temperatures of the interior environment of the building. The only other energy required is used in small air circulating fans, air valve operators and a simple computer to control the system. No energy collection, disposal or storage means external to the modules is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current studies of energy acquisition, storage, recovery, and disposal generally treat each of these factors as being more or less independent. Many primitive peoples made simple use of all of these factors. The Hopis of Arizona have lived quite comfortably for 800 years, so they say, in their thick walled sandstone homes. Without other energy sources they manage the daily energy input and output of their walls. The thermal capacity and high insulation value of their walls take care of the long term problems.
Heat pumps are quite efficient, depending on the temperature differences between source and sink. Also, in cold weather they depend on direct electrical heating. Only a few other systems have been developed which include direct energy disposal. Solar cells and solar collectors are, at present, much too expensive for common use. Underground homes are both expensive and are depressing to many.